


Trzy gangi to już tłum...

by Nichiko



Category: Ghostpunk (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Brotherhood, Death, Gangs, Gen, Minor Character Death, Sibling, Sisterhood, Spy - Freeform, casino - Freeform, ciężkiejestżycieretterki, gangsfight, hardratterslife, przodkowiejakona tego nienawidzi, ratters, snooper, violance, Śmierć
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/pseuds/Nichiko
Summary: Chcielibyście_chciałybyście wiedzieć, co knuli Starken Pfoten napadając na Quietschend Tödlich i Peltzieg Wut? Licho też by chciała, naprawdę. A ona w tym brała udział! Katarę bardziej obchodzi, co z tego wyniknie, a Zuko? Zuko ma nadzieję, że chaos wywołany przez gangi pomoże jego chłopakom...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Trzy gangi to już tłum...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perfectly_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectly_black/gifts).



> Dla Perfectly_black, do jej promptu: "Poproszę o retterów. Myślałam o tych rolniczych ratterach, ale totalnie wyobrażam sobie rattera w stylu angielskiego gentalmana(pan Darcy) w cylindrze i z laseczką"  
> Przepraszam, że nie całkiem wyszło tak, jak chciałaś, ale mam nadzieję, że i tak się spodoba. Jako dodatek wrzucam zdjecie ratterów, którzy zainspirowali historię: Licho, Katarę i Zuko.

**Licho nie śpi**

Licho nie lubiła swojego życia nigdy. No, prawie nigdy. W każdym razie przestała je lubić jeszcze bardziej, gdy po feralnym napadzie na palarnię Quietschend Tödlich jej gang i wysoka pozycja poszły się pieścić, a ona sama została, siłą rozpędu, wcielona do Starke Pfoten. Pomimo dość wysokiej pozycji w Scharfe Zahne, nowa grupa nie poważała jej tak bardzo i zwykle kończyło się na tych zadaniach, z którymi nie poradziłby sobie ktoś z mniejszym doświadczeniem. Licho była stateczną ‒ a przynajmniej tak lubiła o sobie myśleć ‒ dwudziestoletnią ratterką. Jej jedyną rodzinę stanowili starsza siostra-bliźniaczka Katara, która całe dnie spędzała w Kompleksie 313 oraz przybrany brat Zuko, który od ponad dekady pracował w dokach za marne grosze.

Miała to nieszczęście, że wyróżniała się z tłumu, przez co Frey nigdy nie zapominał o przydzieleniu jej jakiegoś absurdalnego zadania. Tak było i tym razem, kiedy ponad miesiąc temu kazał jej się wkręcić do obsługi Szczęśliwego Trafu. Ona, albinotyczna, podstarzała ratterka miała robić za wtykę. No doprawdy, nienawidziła swojego życia… Obie z Katarą urodziły się jako albinoski i dzięki niech będą przodkom za umiejętności Katary w farbowaniu futerka wywarem z orzechów, bo inaczej mogłaby z miejsca rzucić się z nadbrzeża. Niestety, czerwonych oczu nie miała jak zamaskować, ale Freya to, oczywiście, nie obchodziło. Gdyby chociaż powiedział jej, o co tak naprawdę chodzi… Ale nie, ich postrzelony szef knuł i knuł, a oni nie wiedzieli w jakim przedstawieniu grają. Większości ratterom to odpowiadało, przynajmniej do momentu, w którym Starke Pfoten zgarniało kasę i wpływy. Ale Licho nie była szczylem zgarniętym z ulicy, ona już swoje w gangach przeżyła i zaciśnięta pięść nie była pierwszą naszywką zdobiącą jej skórzaną kurtkę. Nie, żeby miała ją nosić teraz, skoro od miesiąca paradowała w obcisłych kieckach na pokładzie Szczęśliwego Trafu i namawiała zbyt bogatych głupców do większego niż przystoi ryzykanctwa. Ta, bycia hostessą nienawidziła jeszcze bardziej niż bycia wtyką.

W ogóle sam pomysł był tak idiotyczny, że gdyby nie zaczęła marudzić o tym w domu, nie wiedziałaby nawet, jak zabrać się za jego realizację. Kiedy w końcu powiedziała rodzeństwu, o co tak naprawdę chodzi, Zuko stwierdził, że zna gościa, który ją tam wkręci. I faktycznie, tydzień później niewysoki, młody człowiek o dłoniach pełnych odcisków wprowadził ją do pływającego kasyna jako potencjalną hostessę, reszta należała do niej. Ale na tym etapie to nie było trudne, Licho wiedziała jak wkupywać się w łaski ratterów i retterek, niezależnie od czegokolwiek. Więc chociaż Licho totalnie nienawidziła tego, co robi, była wdzięczna bratu za jego szeroki wachlarz socjalny. Generalnie Zuko był tym typem, który nie nadawał się do żadnego gangu, bo facet był po prostu zbyt wielkim panikarzem ‒ inaczej Licho już dawno wciągnęłaby go do Starke Pfoten, a nie pozwalała mu urabiać się po łokcie u Greenfielda‒ ale wiedział wszystko o wszystkich. Gdyby nie wiedziała lepiej, podejrzewałaby go o bycie Towarzyszem Młotem. No, ale wiedziała, był na to za cienki w wibrysach ‒ spanikowałby przy pierwszej stresującej sytuacji i tyle by widzieli wielką konspirację. Ale przez dokerski styl życia i częste włóczenie się po wszystkich mordowniach na wyspach, znał kogoś prawie wszędzie. Nie, żeby Katara była gorsza, ale ona obracała się wśród artystów, a nie dokerów. Los chciał, że Zuko znał Gustava, młodego krupiera ze Szczęśliwego Trafu, bodajże syna jakiegoś kumpla ze zmiany, który ją wprowadził.

Licho Gustava nienawidziła, no, przynajmniej w tej chwili. Było już dobrze po północy, kiedy udało jej się zakręcić wokół Luthra, szefa ochrony i kapitana barki, a nieoficjanie podobno kochanka Landou, jak głosiły plotki. Biorąc pod uwagę, że tych dwoje większość czasu spędzało na dwóch osobnych barkach, Licho podejrzewała, że faktycznie były to tylko plotki pomimo błyskotliwej kariery młodego rattera. No i podpowiadała to jej jego łapa. Młody, w pełni sił, z piękną agouti sierścią gadał od rzeczy o tym, że pokaże jej niebo i przesuwał dłonią po pośladku. Licho zaciskała zęby i odliczała w myślach minuty. Wiedziała, że jeszcze tylko przez chwilę będzie musiała go znosić. Wykona swoje zadanie i będzie po sprawie. Niewiele już dzieliło ich od dołu schodów, gdy schodzili pod pokład w poszukiwaniu „ustronnego miejsca”, jako określił to Luther.

 _Ustronne miejsce_ ‒ prychnęła Licho w duchu _dobre sobie._ ‒ _Jak Cię zamknę w magazynie, będziesz przeklinał dźwiękoszczelne ściany, nad którymi teraz tak się zachwycasz…_ ‒ W duchu uśmiechnęła się wrednie, chociaż do młodszego rattera wciąż uśmiechała się przymilnie. Być może była aż nazbyt zachęcająca, bo po chwili Luther uszczypnął ją w nasadę ogona. Nie wytrzymała i po prostu zepchnęła go ze schodów. Czas jakby zwolnił, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, co właśnie zrobiła. Przodkowie, jak ona nienawidziła swojego życia… właśnie usiłowała zabić osobę, o której wszyscy wiedzieli, że byli razem tu, na dole. I to dość nieudolnie, bo widziała, jak ratter macha ogonem, usiłując utrzymać równowagę na krawędzi stopnia. Niewiele myśląc, złapała za ten ogon i pociągnęła go w górę, kompletnie burząc równowagę mężczyzny. Kiedy różowa końcówka ogona wysuwała się spomiędzy jej palców, czas znowu ruszył i sekundy później martwy ratter leżał z rozbitą głową u podnóża schodów.

Nie czekając, aż ktoś zainteresuje się ultradźwiękami, które wypiszczał Luther podczas swojego krótkiego lotu, podciągnęła sukienkę do kolan i zbiegła na dół. Złapała mężczyznę pod pachami i zaciągnęła do magazynu, o którym ten chwilę temu rozprawiał z takim entuzjazmem. Przeszukała kieszenie i znalazła klucze. Nie trudziła się zamykaniem drzwi na klucz, musiał tu zostać tylko na chwilę, dopóki nie rozpocznie się…

Właśnie w tej chwili jej myśli przerwał łomot zderzających się burt, a chwilę potem głośne zgrzyty metalu o metal ‒ _haki!_ Pomyślała triumfalnie ‒ i cichsze skrobanie pazurów o reling. To ostatnie było słyszalne bardzo dobrze tu, pod pokładem i przyjemnie kojarzyło się z domem, gdzie młodsze rodzeństwo ‒ kiedy jeszcze było na tym świecie ‒ wspinało się na wszystko i wszystkich, a nieustanne skrobanie pazurków towarzyszyło każdej porze dnia i nocy. Po chwili jednak skrzypienie umilkło, zastąpione przez harmider i głośne krzyki przerażonych osób na pokładzie barki. Ktoś głośno wzywał Luthra, jacyś ratterzy krzyczeli o broń. Ale w łapce Licho spoczywała jedyna kopia kluczy do magazynu z bronią. Nie słyszała strzałów ze strony abordażystów, musiało więc pójść na noże. Przywiązała klucze do podwiązki ‒ jedynego niewidocznego miejsca ‒ i pobiegła na górę, by znaleźć Nathaniela, który dowodził dzisiejszym abordażem.

Na pokładzie panował istny chaos. Wysoko postawione osoby jak zwykle myślały tylko o sobie i swojej własności (chociaż biorąc pod uwagę stan strojów co poniektórych przedstawicieli klasy panującej, to nawet o rzeczach nie myśleli) i tratowały wszystko i wszystkich na swojej drodze chaotycznej ucieczki donikąd. Bo i dokąd mieli uciekać na środku Vespry? Chaos był jak najbardziej na rękę Starke Pfoten, którzy rabowali, co się dało i siali ogólną panikę. Pozbawieni swojego dowódcy ochroniarze próbowali skrzyknąć się i zepchnąć napastników, ale kluczowy moment dla obrony minął i ich przeciwnicy byli już tam, gdzie chcieli.

Licho rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu Nathana. Jego charakterystyczne, rude futerko ułatwiło jej sprawę. Oraz fakt, że właśnie wskoczył na stół do ruletki, broniąc się przed nacierającym na min Joachimem, wyższym od rudego o dobre dziesięć centymetrów i ubarwionym na czarno wodzirejem Peltzieg Wut. Dlaczego Joachim złapał za nóż, zamiast, uciekać, nie wiedziała, ale nie zamierzała pytać. Zamiast tego popędziła w jego stronę i, niezauważona, jednym skokiem znalazła się na jego plecach. Zanim ten zdążył się zorientować, co się stało, Licho wbiła zęby w jego szyję. Mężczyzna zawył i wygiął się do tyłu, próbując ją zrzucić. Tyle wystarczyło Nathanielowi, by szybkim ciosem przebić serce Joachima. Gdy upadał, właściwie był już martwy. Razem z mężczyzną, na deskach pokładu znalazła się też Licho, która nie zdążyła odskoczyć. Już zamierzała się skoczyć na równe nogi, gdy zobaczyła przed pyskiem wyciągniętą łapkę Nathana. Wyciągnęła rękę, by podeprzeć się na dłoni mężczyzny, gdy usłyszała:

‒ Klucze, szybko.

Parsknęła gniewnie, ale ignorując komentarz chwyciła dłoń tego irytującego dupka. Cholerny sukinsyn pomógł jej wstać, a jakże. Przodkowie, jak ona go nienawidziła… przynajmniej w tym momencie.

‒ W japę chcesz oberwać za takie teksty? ‒ spytała, jednocześnie podciągając spódnicę i odwiązując klucze od podwiązki. Nathan gwizdnął na widok jej uda, czystko złośliwie, oczywiście. Licho posłała mu mordercze spojrzenie.

‒ Masz krew na pyszczku, moja droga ‒ powiedział z szarmanckim uśmiechem i iskrami psoty w oczach.

‒ Jak się nie zamkniesz, twoja też się tam znajdzie ‒ burknęła złośliwie. I tylko Licho wiedziała, czy to była prawdziwa, czy czcza groźba. Nathan nie odważył się sprawdzić.

‒ A teraz serio, klucze ‒ powiedział, poważniejąc.

‒ Za mną ‒ rzuciła, ale oddała mu klucze. W końcu on dowodził tą akcją, dupek jeden. Poprowadziła go za bar, do kasy i skarbczyka. Uwinęli się w okamgnieniu.

Kiedy wskakiwali na pokład szybkich motorówek czekających u burt, już świtało. Chociaż cała akcja trwała mniej niż godzinę, a nikt nie wystrzelił racy alarmowej, była pewna, że Peltzieg Wut już domyślają się, że na Szczęśliwym Trafie do czegoś doszło. Szczęściem, wraz ze słońcem nad Vesprę podniosła się mgła, w której małe, szybkie łodzie szybko zniknęły, pozostawiając po sobie chaos i niedowierzanie.

Licho bardzo usilnie starała się nie myśleć o tym, jak bardzo zrąbała i spaliła swoją przykrywkę. Oraz o tym, że jej rodzeństwo mieszka na Millers. I chociaż obecnie ten teren należy do jej gangu, to Millers chyba nigdy nie będzie całkiem bezpieczne. Oparła się o Nathaniela i zamarudziła półgłosem

‒ Jak ja nienawidzę Freya…

Następnego dnia, gdy wczesnym popołudniem wróciła do domu ‒ małego mieszkanka dzielonego z Katarą i Zuko ‒ zastała rodzeństwo przy stole. Kiedy weszło, Katara oderwała wzrok od łyżki i zmierzyła ją i jej dres wzrokiem pełnym potępienia.

‒ Wiesz, co narobiłaś? ‒ spytała, zamiast dzień dobry.

‒ Zarobiłam… ‒ odpowiedziała niepewnie i wrzuciła mieszek z trzema brzdękami na stół.

‒ Wątpię, żeby to wystarczyło na wykupienie się od Peltzieg Wut… ‒ rzuciła jej siostra z przekąsem.

Licho spojrzała na brata z desperacją w oczach. Wykaraska się jakoś, jak zwykle, ale nie cierpiała, kiedy Katara miała racje. A zazwyczaj ją miała.

‒ Spoko, siostra ‒ Zuko uśmiechnął się smutno ‒ Gustaw nie powie, skąd cię zna. Pysk ma na kłódkę ‒ zabrzmiał, jakby chciał ją pocieszyć, ale Zuko zawsze tak brzmiał. Jego lekki, marontarski akcent zmiękczał i przedłużał sylaby.

‒ Znaczy się, już wiecie? ‒ spytała, ciężko wzdychając.

‒ Ciężko nie wiedzieć ‒ zakpiła Katara ‒ skoro cały kompleks słyszał i o barce i o magazynach na Millers…

‒ Magazynach? ‒ spytała Licho niepewnie.

‒ Oj Lichotka, Lichotka ‒ westchnęła Katara. ‒ W co ty się znowu wpakowałaś? Kojarzysz Nastkę z Pędzli i Piór? ‒ kiedy Licho niepewnie skinęła głową, Katara kontynuowała z sadystycznym uśmieszkiem ‒ No, to ona zaczęła już układać Requiem dla Starke Pfoten.

Licho jęknęła cicho. Ona naprawdę nienawidzi swojego życia…


End file.
